O baile de Konoha
by Meru Onikawa
Summary: A historia dessa fic é sobre um baile que terá em Konoha que as equipes 7,8,10 e a do Neji que eu não sei número terão que participar, mas no meio disso eles vão ter que achar pares, e aí vai da confusão.
1. As duplas

**O baile de Konoha**

**Capitulo 1- As duplas**

Era manhã de uma segunda feira que parecia ser a mais bela de todas.

Até que algo acorda Konoha...

- Todos acordem! - era Tsunade a 5 hokage chamando 4 grupos de ninjas - venham logo que n tenho o dia inteiro!

Depois de Konoha inteira ter ouvido os berros de hokage-sama, todos os 12 ninjas estavam presentes com seus supervisores.

- Vou ser direta vcs terão uma missão muito difícil - Diz ele irritada

- E qual é a missão? - pergunta Sakura interessada

- Vcs iram participar de um baile

Todos - NANI?

- Isso mesmo eu convoco vcs: Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Neji, Ten-ten e Lee! Vcs participaram do baile querendo ou n!

Ao ouvirem todos ficam de cabeça baixa mas acabam concordando.

- E mais uma coisa - diz Tsunade

- Mais? Soh pode ta brincando - quando Naruto diz isso recebe imediatamente um soco de Tsunade.

- Cala-se! - diz ela abrindo um sorriso - Vcs terão q ir com um par

Ao ouvir Lee e Naruto já estavam se dirigindo para Sakura e Ino para Sasuke... quando Tsunade diz

- E vcs soh podem decidir as duplas assim que saírem do prédio... agora vão!

- Hai! - dizem todos fingindo estarem sérios

Assim que saem lá de dentro Sakura vai falar com Sasuke

- Sasuke-kun - diz Sakura

- Nani Sakura? - responde ele com aquela cara sem sentimentos de sempre

- Eu gostaria de saber se vc quer de ir ao baile comigo - diz Sakura já imaginando ele recusando

- Claro... - diz Sasuke abrindo um pequeno sorriso

- Arigato! - diz Sakura muito feliz saindo do local

Poucos segundos depois de Sakura ter saído do lugar onde Sasuke estava... Ino chegou rapidamente já perguntando convicta

- Sasuke-kun vc quer ir no baile comigo? - com uma cara feliz

- N já tenho acompanhante - Sasuke respondeu rapidamente

Ao ouvir isso o coração de Ino se desmancha e ela sai quase se jogando no chão e chorando.

Em quanto isso um vulto passa por Sakura e para em sua frente com Naruto berrando atrás

- ohayo Sakura-san - diz Lee

- Hei Sakura-chan! - berra Naruto do fundo

Vc quer ir no baile comigo? - dizem os dois ao mesmo tempo quase se matando ao ouvir o outro dizendo o mesmo.

- n eu já tenho com quem ir - diz Sakura - Gomen

Os dois se viraram e começaram a chorar

Depois de algumas horas já havia um grupo montado dos q n tinha com quem ir, que eram : Naruto, Chouji, Lee e Kiba.

Logo eles chegaram perto de Neji e Naruto disse:

- vc também n tem com quem ir ao baile né?

Neji se vira para Naruto e diz - está enganado... eu vou com a Ten-ten

Ao ouvirem isso eles dão mais algum passos e fazem a mesma pergunta para Shikamaru que responde

- Putz vcs são problemáticos... eu tenho com quem ir

- E com quem eh? - Diz Naruto revoltado

- Eu vou com a Temari - responde shikamaru

- Mas vc n pode! - diz Naruto - n pode pq ela eh de outra vila!

- ta enganado - diz Shikamaru - nas instruções que pode ir alguém de outra vila

- onde vc conseguiu esse papel? - Pergunta Naruto

- Com a Tsunade ela ta distribuindo

- participem do baile de Konoha! – diz Tsunade

Eles se sentem mais uma vez rejeitados e continuam andando quando encontram Shino

- Já digo a vcs q já tenho par - diz Shino

- Como sabia q iríamos perguntar isso? - eles perguntam

- Vcs tão perguntando isso pra todo mundo

Depois de andar um pouco mais sem vontade de continuar ou falar o silencio acaba

- Eu nunca vou achar um par - diz Naruto desanimado

- Eu posso te ajuda - diz Kiba - vai na casa da Hinata e convida ela

-Arigato Kiba!- diz Naruto com animo - mas pq vc n faz isso?

- Por que to ajudando uma amiga - diz Kiba - _"soh q acho q ela vai acaba desmaiando"_

Naruto ficou mais uma vez sem entender nada mas foi

- A casa da Hinata!

**(continua)**


	2. Onde eh

**O baile de Konoha**

**Capitulo 2- Onde eh...**

Depois de Kiba ter dado a idéia pra Naruto de convidar a Hinata. Naruto sai em disparada a procura da casa dela.

-_"onde pode ser a casa dela _– Pensa Naruto – _"Já sei! vou perguntar no Ichiraku!"_

Ele sai em disparada... mas quando chega no Ichiraku ele está fechado.

Em quanto isso em outro lugar:

- Onde Asuma-sensei está – diz Ino estressada – Ele nos chamou e ainda n chegou

- Engano seu – diz uma voz – na verdade estou aqui a algum tempo

Ino, Shikamaru e Chouji olharam pra cima e viram Asuma-sensei.

- Putz, que problemático – diz Shikamaru sem animo – Pq nos chamou aqui?

-Eh para me ajudarem a encontrar algo

- O que? – Perguntam os 3 curiosos

- Vcs vão me ajudar a achar a minha coragem pra convidar a Kerenai pra ir comigo no baile

Em quanto isso:

- Casa dos Hyuuga? – Naruto

- N tenda de comida!

- Casa dos Hyuuga?

- N casa dos Yamanaka

- Vo me manda – diz Naruto

Naruto vai andando destraído quando se bate com alguém.

- Toma mais cuidado por onde anda!

Era Sakura que parecia bem irritada

- Gomen Sakura-chan – diz Naruto – Eh q to procurando a casa da Hinata... vo convida ela pro baile... n quero ir sozinho

- A casa da Hinata? – Pergunta Sakura

- Hai

- Acabei de vir de lá – diz Sakura

Ao ouvir isso Naruto da pulo

- Sakura-chan vc pode me levar até lá! – Pergunta Naruto feliz

- Eu posso te dar as instruções – diz Sakura

- Arigato Sakura-chan!

Em quanto isso...

- Pronto Asuma-sensei já pode ir convidar Kurenai-sensei – diz Chouji

- Arigato gente – diz Asuma – n sei o que faria sem vcs

E vai em busca de Kurenai

Em quanto isso estava acontecendo...

"toc toc toc" alguém estava na porta dos Hyuuga

Hinata vai atender e tem uma surpresa

- Kurenai-sensei! - diz a garota Hyuuga

- Konnichiwa Hinata - diz kurenai com um sorriso no rosto - eu vim falar com seu pai

Ao ouvir isso... Hinata fica paralisada por um tempo e depois guia Kurenai até seu pai

- O... otousan ... Go... gomen mas Kurenai-sensei está aqui - diz ela assustada

- A sim claro... - diz Hiashi - eu chamei aqui para saber o quanto você está atrapalhando nas missões

Hinata tenta ao máximo não chorar mas quando ela estava saindo Kurenai disse

- Não ... Hinata eh uma ótima aluna e muito persistente - diz Kurenai - ela não um incomodo e sim uma grande ajuda para o grupo que sem ela não seria tão forte

- Eh muito bom ouvir isso - diz Hiashi abrindo um sorriso - Hinata! Continue se esforçando assim e você poderá ser uma ótima Hyuuga

- Hai! - responde Hinata convictamente ao ouvir as palavras de seu pai

Naruto depois de tanto procurar em fim chegou a casa dos Hyuuga

- Em fim vou poder ir com alguém nesse baile! - diz Naruto batendo na porta

- Pois não? - responde Neji abrindo a porta

- Neji! O que você faz aqui na casa da Hinata!

- Pra sua informação eu moro aqui pois caso tenha esquecido... Hinata-sama eh minha prima - diz Neji tirando as mãos das orelhas

- Ah... eh verdade... - diz Naruto encabulado - mas de qualquer for... Hinata está?

- Sim, ela está no quarto dela

- Posso falar com ela?

- Tá pode entra e espera aí que eu vou chamar ela - diz Neji sentando Naruto na sala

Naruto fica impressionado... nunca tinha visto uma casa tão grande na vida!

Quando Hinata viu que era Naruto que queria falar com ela, ela virou um pimentão... e então que disse

- N... Naruto-kun

- Hinata! - diz Naruto feliz - Eu tenho uma pergunta pra te faze

- Uma pergunta? - diz Hinata sem entender

- Você quer ir no baile comigo?

**(continua)**


	3. Ir ou não ir?

**O baile de Konoha**

**Capitulo 3 - Ir ou não ir?**

Assim que Naruto convida Hinata para ir ao baile com ele a garota desmaia

- Hinata? Hinata! - diz Naruto

- O que aconteceu aqui? - diz Ten-Ten

- A Hinata desmaiou e... - Responde Naruto - hei espera um pouco o que vc ta fazendo aqui!

- Eh que eu ... a esquece eu vou chamar o Neji

Quando Hinata acordou, estava em seu quarto deitada na cama com Ten-Ten, Neji e Naruto a sua volta

- O que aconteceu? - diz a garota com uma cara de duvida

- Vc desmaiou quando Naruto pediu pra i no baile contigo - diz Neji - O que era óbvio

- O que era óbvio Neji? - pergunta Naruto

- Esquece

- Go...Gomen nasai pelo incomodo que causei - diz a Hyuuga - e... N...Naruto..-kun eu vou com vc ao baile

Ao ouvir Hinata dizer essas palavras Naruto gritou

- Arigato Hinata!

- Esperem!

Alguém acabou de entrar no quarto de Hinata e esse alguém era Hiashi... seu pai que ouvira a conversa diz alto e claramente:

- Vc n vai ir nesse baile Hinata... vc precisa de proteção... por isso se quiser ir vai ter que com Neji!

- Mas isso não vai acontecer - diz Naruto - Pq o Neji vai com a Ten-Ten.

Ao ouvir isso Hiashi da um berro e diz que "se os dois não fossem juntos não iriam a baile nenhum" E saiu irritado e desapontado com os dois.

- E vcs dois saiam daqui - disse apontando para Ten-Ten e Naruto os tirando da casa

Hinata e Neji ficaram muito tristes. Apesar de Neji não demonstrar queria muito ir ao baile com Ten-Ten .

- Eu quero ir ao baile... – disse Hinata numa voz tão baixa que ninguém ouvi

Hinata estava com uma cara tão triste que surpreendeu Neji

- Hinata-sama não fique com essa cara – diz Neji – _"Isso faz eu quase ficar com pena"._

Mais tarde no mesmo dia ... Sakura vai novamente a casa de Hinata

- Konnichiwa... tem alguém em casa? – ao terminar a frase Hinata abre a porta para a amiga

- Desculpe pela demora – disse Hinata com uma cara de choro

- Tudo bem mas porque essa cara?

Depois de Sakura dizer isso, Hinata conta pra ela tudo que aconteceu

- Eh vc deve ta péssima mesmo – disse Sakura

- Hai

Sakura fica por algum tempo pensando olhando para a amiga até ter uma idéia e salta

- Já sei! - diz Sakura entusiasmada – Pode deixa comigo Hinata eu tenho um plano

Ao ouvir o rosto da Hyuuga ganha brilho e felicidade

As garotas chamaram Neji e explicaram o plano, que era o seguinte:

- Vcs dois saem de casa escondidos, e para os guardas da casa não perceberem, vcs usam o byakugan para localizá-los e saírem sem serem notados.

- Entendido – diz Neji

- Arigato Sakura – diz Hinata feliz

- Não se preocupem eu falo pra eles que vcs vão

Sakura sai correndo até a casa de Ten-Ten a qual está chorando no quarto.

- Sakura... – diz ela chorando no travesseiro – o que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim te avisar que Neji vai ir com vc no baile

- Agora n quero mais... ele me deixo nesse estado e eu n quero ir ao baile com alguém que me fez chorar

- Mas Ten-Ten... n foi culpa do Neji e mesmo pq ele queria mt ir com vc

Ao ouvir essa frase Ten-Ten diz animada:

- Ta eu vou!

Em quanto isso:

Ino procurava desesperadamente alguém que fosse com ao baile

- Kiba! – gritou a garota – quer ir...

- Não – antes mesmo de terminar a frase o garoto já deu a resposta – eu vou querer eh olhar o que acontecer com as pessoas

Ino já estava desesperada, até que pensou _"eu posso ir sozinha, e daí danço com quem eu quiser"_. Ao pensar isso a garota faz um olhar malicioso e sai do local

"_garota estranha" _– pensou Kiba saindo de perto

Em quanto isso, Sakura foi até a casa de Naruto e...

- Naruto!

Ao ouvir essa voz familiar o garoto foi atender a porta e perguntou:

- Nani Sakura-chan?

- A Hinata vai ir com vc no baile

Ao ouvir isso o garoto da um salto

- Arigato Sakura-chan!

Já estava quase na hora do baile e todos se perguntavam:

Como será que vai ser isso?

**(continua)**


	4. O início da confusão

**O baile de Konoha**

**Capitulo 4- O início... da confusão**

Tsunade estava no local do baile dando os preparativos finais, e vendo Kakashi chegar atrasado para ajudar ela da um berro

- Hatake Kakashi... - disse ela com uma voz sombria - Vc tá atrasado!

- Gomen - disse Kakashi - eh q tinha um filhote de cachorro e...

- Mentira!- gritaram todos os professores antes dele terminar a frase

Kakashi da o mesmo sorriso escondido pela mascara de sempre e começa a ajudar

Algumas horas depois, estava tudo pronto e as primeiras pessoas começaram a chegar

- Oi gente! - grita Ino chegando - Cadê todo mundo? - pergunta a garota sem entender mt coisa

- Eles ainda n chegaram Ino - diz Asuma - e também vc chegou 15 min antes - diz ele com uma gota na cabeça

- E daí? - diz Ino estressada - eh melhor chega sedo pq estou sem par

Ao ouvir isso Asuma sai de perto da garota com medo de ser o alvo de sua mira

Depois de um tempo, já haviam muitas pessoas na festa, mas nenhum de seus amigos, e eh quando chega...

- Shikamaru! Ainda bem que vc chegou, ninguém ta aqui ainda ta um saco, e... - Ino para quando vê quem está do lado dele

- A Ino lembra da Temari, então eu convidei ela - diz Shikamaru com um ar de "como a Ino eh problemática"

- OI Temari _"sua idiota vc sabe que eu te odeio e ainda mais que assim perdi minha única chance de ter com quem conversar!" - _fala e pensa Ino - e o que seus irmãos tão fazendo aqui?

- Eh que eu tinha que cuida deles daí eu tive que trazer eles - diz Temari fazendo nascer gotas na cabeça de Ino e na de Shikamaru

Temari e Shikamaru ouviram Ino por um tempo

- Ino vc eh problemática - diz Shikamaru - eu vou sair daqui

- Eu vou com vc - diz Temari

Shikamaru espera Temari e saem do local

- OI gente! - diz Lee - viram o Gai-sensei?

- Ele ta ali disputando com Kakashi - diz Temari

- Arigatou!... A Temari n eh de outra vila?

- A Ino te explica - diz Shikamaru mandando o amigo para o "inferno" sem esforço

- OOOOOOOIIIIIIIII MINNA! - disse Naruto aos berros

- Putz Naruto n berra... problemático

- Gomen, mas vc viu a Hinata! Cadê ela?

- Calma ela e o Neji vem um pouco mais tarde Naruto - diz Ten-Ten - seu bastardo

- Mas eu queria fala com ela... - diz Naruto com a cara baixa

- Mas eles vem n se preocupa - diz Ten-Ten sorridente - falando nisso...a Sakura já devia ter chegado

- Já que vc falou eh mesmo

Ino que está explicando para Lee a história vê algo passando e diz:

- Hei Chouji pelo menos um oi iría bem

Mas Chouji n ouviu, pois estava muito entretido comendo salgadinho, fazendo gotas nascerem em todas as cabeças presentes

- Que inseto chato - diz Ino - eu vou mata ele

Quando Ino estava se aproximando ouve uma voz

- Não se atreva... ele só estava examinando a área

Ao ouvir essa voz surgir atrás dela ela tem calafrios

- Oi Shino - diz Naruto

- Oi

- Shino vc não tinha um par? - Pergunta Lee rapidamente

- Sim - diz ele - e tenho

- E onde é que ta? - pergunta Naruto impaciente

- Ela ainda não chegou

- Levo bolo - dizia Naruto em quanto ria

Eles ficaram discutindo sobre isso até que...

- Shino-kun gomen pela demora - diz uma garota que está correndo e cai no chão - Ai... doeu

- Vc está bem Meru? - pergunta Shino

- Sim

Ela era uma garota de olhos verdes, e cabelos pesos em dois coques deixando solto a partir dos coques até um pouco abaixo dos ombros (pra quem n entendeu eh que nem o daMeiling de CCS, só que em vez de ir até as costas vai um pouco mais que os ombros), da cor (como posso explica... eh azul acinzentado claro... em algum anime tem alguém com o cabelo dessa cor só que eu n to lembrando).

- Hei Shino... - pergunta Naruto - Quem é ela?

- Ela eh...

- Eu sou Meru, Onikawa Meru! - diz Meru se levantando rapidamente n deixando Shino terminar de falar - Gomen Shino-kun! Eh que eu me empolguei - diz ela se desculpando e botando a mão atrás da cabeça

- Tudo bem - diz Shino calmamente

- Isso n explica muita coisa - diz Naruto confuso

- Ela e meu par Naruto

- A propósito Shino-kun... eu tenho uma coisa pra te mostra - diz ela saindo do local - eu já volto!

Quando ela estava saindo do local caiu e se esbarrou com pessoas algumas vezes ( pra quem não percebeu... sim sou eu a Meru da história... eh q eu amo muito mais que qualquer outro personagem de qualquer desenho o Shino-kun. )

Meru mal havia saído do local quando chega Kiba.

- OI gente - diz Kiba com um sorriso - parece q n sou o único sem par aqui ... - diz ele com um olhar maligno para: Naruto, Ten-Ten, Chouji, Lee e Ino.

- Vc ta errado Kiba!- diz Naruto irritado - eu tenho um par, só q a Hinata ainda n chegou.

- E eu também! - diz Ten-Ten - Mas o Neji aviso que ia se atrasa, e n se preocupa Naruto a Hinata vem com o Neji.

- E pq eles vão se atrasa? - pergunta Kiba

- Pq se n eles n iam vim - diz Ten-Ten

- _"Isso explica... mas mesmo assim demoram muito"_ - pensa Kiba

Todos ficam conversando durante um tempo até que vem uma pessoa e Ino diz:

- Hinata, Neji! Nossa pensei q vocês n vinham mais

- Desculpa pelo atraso Ten-Ten - disse Neji se aproximando do grupo

- Não tem problema fico feliz q você esteja aqui - respondeu Ten-Ten

Em quanto isso, Hinata se aproximava de Naruto

- G...go...gomen na...nasai Naruto-kun - disse ela timidamente

- Pq? - pergunta Naruto - você n fez nada de errado... n tem porque se desculpar

- M...Mas eu estou muito atrasada - disse Hinata

- Não liga - disse Naruto com os olhos fechados e mão pra trás da cabeça - Não tem problema nenhum você ter se atrasado nem se preocupa

- Hai! - respondeu a Hyuuga

-QUE COISA!

- N berra Lee...putz você é muito problemático

- Mas a Sakura-san n chegou ainda... e eu quero ver ela

Assim q Lee terminou de falar, todos ficaram com enormes gotas na cara.

Lee ao perceber isso vai ao lado de Gai-sensei, q diz q ele deve ser forte. E em quanto isso, Naruto e Hinata conversavam, (na verdade era o Naruto falando e a Hinata ouvindo, mas tudo bem) Shikamaru dançava com Temari, Ten-Ten e Neji estavam tentando dançar, mas era difícil com Kiba e Akamaru correndo por tudo, Chouji comia em quanto Ino reclamava da vida pra ele e Shino estava esperando Meru voltar pra fazer alguma coisa ( eu sempre acabo fazendo as pessoas esperarem).

Quando todos se viram para a porta sendo aberta e encontra Sakura e Sasuke de mãos dadas...

**Continua...**

**OI gente... foi mt mal a demora mas é q o pc estrago, eu viajei e depois disso eu esqueci da fic!O.O Mas quando eu lembrei eu fui com presa e perdi 2 vezes... então não me matem please!**


	5. A festa estranha

**O baile de Konoha**

**Capitulo 5- A festa estranha...**

Todos ficam chocados com aquela sena. Mas mais que qualquer um Ino, que pula em Sakura dizendo:

- Sakura- testuda o que você ta fazendo de mãos dadas com o meu Sasuke-kun! - Com uma cara que dizia: a qualquer momento te racho a cara.

-SASUKE! O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO COM SAKURA-CHAN! - pergunta Naruto dando um salto pra frente.

Nesse momento Sakura ficou com uma gota na cabeça pensando:_"o que deu nesses dois?"_

- Responde! - berram em juntos assustando a todos presentes

- Sakura é o meu par - responde Sasuke indiferente assustando a todos.

- Isso é verdade Sakura-san? - pergunta Lee se posicionando em sua frente

- É sim - fala Sakura se virando para Ino com uma cara de: eu ganhei

- Eu te mato Sakura! – disse Ino pulando no pescoço de Sakura

- Bem acho que já podemos começar a verdadeira festa – disse Tsunade com uma gota na cabeça

- Verdadeira... festa? – disseram todos ao mesmo tempo

- Tsunade no bachan, o q você quer dizer com verdadeira festa? A festa já está ótima – diz Naruto com uma cara de: eu n entendi nada

- Mas a verdadeira festa só começa agora – diz Tsunade calmamente – Algum problema com isso Naruto?

- N-não nenhum! _"na verdade sim mas não quero morrer" _– diz e pensa Naruto

- Demo... Hokage-sama... – diz Hinata fazendo com que todos se virem para ela, fazendo com que ela ficasse vermelha. – N... não nos... avisou q nada sobre isso...

- Eu sei Hinata. Era para ser uma surpresa!

Diz Tsunade com um sorriso fazendo com que se formassem gotas nas cabeças de todos.

- E como é a verdadeira festa? – pergunta Ino com um olhar assassino para Sakura.

- Será assim: vocês, em seus pares, terão que realizar tarefas. A dupla mais convincente ganhará um prêmio surpresa.

- NANI? – diz Ino pronta para matar qualquer um a sua frente – MAS EU NÃO TENHO PAR! COMO QUE EU FASSO? DEVERIA TER AVISADO ANTES!

- NÃO É PROBLEMA MEU SE VOCÊ NÃO TEM PAR! VAI TER QUE FICAR APENAS OLHANDO! – diz Tsunade tão irritada fazendo Ino parar no mesmo instante.

- Mas... Hokage-sama, tem bastante gente sem par – diz Lee

- O problema não é meu. – diz Tsunade – Eu avisei que era para ter um par.

- Putz... e isso é festa? – diz Shikamaru – pelo que eu saiba isso se chama competição

- Não interessa! – diz Tsunade – pelo que deu para perceber as duplas sã...

- Gomen! – diz uma garota q apareceu correndo parando na frente de Shino – gomen eu demorei muito e... Tsunade-sama! Desculpa eu interrompi de novo!

- Tudo bem Meru... então as duplas são: Meru e Shino, Sakura e Sasuke, Hinata e Naruto, Temari e Shikamaru, Ten-Ten e Neji, Kurenai e Asuma

- NANI! ASUMA-SENSEI E KURENAI-SENSEI – disseram todos ao mesmo tempo

- Mas por que essa surpresa toda? – pergunta Asuma

- Putz que problemático... – diz Shikamaru

- Posso dizer as regras agora? – diz Tsunade dando um soco na cabeça de Shikamaru

- Hai! – responderam todos assustados

- Muito bem... as regras são as seguintes: ... as duplas terão que dar um jeito de realizar a cada tarefa, não importando o quão dura seja... e eles tem que parecer um casal de verdade... ah! E antes que alguém pense em desistir... lembrem-se que quem desistir vai levar uma surra – falou Tsunade estalando os dedos.

Todos estavam assustados. Alguns pelo que Tsunade acabou de dizer, outros por terem que parecer casal... mas o que importa é que todos estavam com medo.

Estava tudo muito tenso. Afinal, as palavras de Tsunade deixou todos com medo. Mas, todos saem de seus pensamentos quando ouvem alguém falar:

- Ah! Tsunade- sama eu preciso saber quando vai ter mais remédio! – diz Meru como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Claro Meru... MAS SÓ DEPOIS DA FESTA ENTENDEU? – diz Tsunade, ou melhor... grita

- Hai Tsunade-sama! – diz Meru tremendo de tanto medo

-Agora... QUE COMECE A FESTA!

**(continua)**

**Gomen minna!**

**É que o pc estrago daí não tive como posta antes!**

**Ta e quando foi arrumado eu esqueci de posta...**

**Mas por favor que alguém me mande um review a cada semana porque se não eu acabo esquecendo...**

**E não se preocupem! Vou trabalhar duro pra tentar trazem o próximo cap. Ainda essa semana Ò.Ó**


	6. O começo dos jogos

**O baile de Konoha**

**Capítulo 6- O começo dos jogos**

- A primeira tarefa será... – diz Tsunade – Música lenta...

-NANI? – disseram todos ao mesmo tempo

- Isso mesmo que vocês ouviram então... PAREM DE AGIR COMO BEBÊS E VÃO PRA PISTA!

Dito e feito. Foi só Tsunade parar de falar que todas as duplas foram dançar.

Mas... todos hesitantes...

**Asuma e Kurenai**

- Asuma por que você me convidou mesmo? – pergunta Kurenai um pouco vermelha

- Porque eu quis – responde Asuma com um sorriso – Você não está gostando? – pergunta preocupado

- Não é isso! É que ... tudo parece tão...

- Tão?

- Diferente...

Logo após Kurenai ter dito isso Asuma se aproximou mais dela e assim ficaram

**Shikamaru e Temari**

- Shikamaru só não durma em cima de mim viu? – diz Temari

- Não se preocupe – diz Shikamaru com um sorriso – Não corre o menor risco disso acontecer

Temari sorri com essas palavras e Shikamaru a puxa pra mais perto.

- O que pensa que ta fazendo! – fala uma Temari furiosa

- Deixa eu ficar assim... por favor – diz ele corando um pouco.

Temari nada diz, só contribui deitando sua cabeça no ombro de Shikamaru

**Sasuke e Sakura**

Os dois estavam dançando meio hesitantes, até Sakura falar

- Sasuke-kun... obrigado.

Quando Sakura diz isso Sasuke mira seu olhar nela. E ela responde

- Obrigado por ter vindo comigo...

Sasuke se aproxima mais e Sakura faz o mesmo, fazendo com que eles fiquem bem próximos

- Não ia ter diferença se você não tivesse me convidado – diz Sasuke no ouvido de Sakura, fazendo ela tremer

E assim ficaram.

**Naruto e Hinata**

Os dois estavam bem distantes. Naruto com o mesmo sorriso de sempre e Hinata mais parecendo um tomate do que um humano.

- Hinata você ta bem? – pergunta Naruto botando a mão na testa dela – Não ta com febre?

- Iie... N-Naruto-kun... e-eu estou bem... – diz Hinata ficando mais vermelha por causa do contato.

Naruto se aproxima mais de Hinata e diz:

- Arigatou Hinata... você salvou minha vida...

Hinata quase desmaiou. Afinal, Naruto estava tão... próximo de si, que nem acreditava estar acordada.

**Neji e Ten-Ten**

Eles podiam estar dançando, mas como se fosse apenas uma missão. Até que...

- Ten-Ten você está bem? Parece cansada...

- Eu estou bem Neji – diz ela sorrindo – Mas... você não parece feliz... me desculpe se eu não estiver sendo um bom par... – diz tristemente

- Nunca diria isso, e você sabe.

Neji se aproxima mais e Ten-Ten apóia sua cabeça no ombro dele e fala:

- Não diria, mas pensaria...

- Não de você... – ao dizer isso Neji fica muito vermelho e Ten-Ten fica espantada, mas logo volta ao ombro de Neji apesar dos dois estarem corados

**Shino e Meru**

- O que você disse que tinha que me dar Meru?

- A lembrei! Gomen Shino-kun eu já devia ter te dado... – diz Meru

Ela pega um lenço e entrega a Shino.

- Eu estou ... pra te devolver isso... há bastante tempo... arigatou por ter me salvado Shino-kun – diz Meru mudando totalmente de personalidade

- Não precisa – diz Shino devolvendo o lenço – Naquele dia... eu te dei esse lenço como prova de que pode confiar em mim...

- Mas eu confio de qualquer jeito – diz Meru sorrindo e abraçando Shino

- Eu é que tenho que te agradecer...

Depois de Shino dizer isso, Meru ficou olhando com uma cara confusa pra ele.

- Agradecer por quê?

- Por não ter me achado estranho e nojento só por causa dos insetos...

Meru sorri verdadeiramente e diz num sussurro:

- Mesmo que te achem estranho pra mim Shino-kun sempre será Shino-kun...

A música acaba e Tsunade diz:

- Tudo bem pessoal a música acabou e eu vou dar a colocação... a colocação é...

**(continua)**

**Oi minna n.n**

**Vocês devem ta querendo a colocação mas isso... vai depende de vocês...**

**Tipo vocês vão dizer a ordem que vocês acham de mais parecido com casal a menos parecido ok?**

**Não se preocupem a continuação vai começar a ser feita em uma semana**

**Kissu**


	7. Ta maluco! Isso é um jogo!

**O baile de Konoha**

**Capítulo 7 – Ta maluco!!! Isso é um jogo?!**

- Em primeiro lugar na tarefa: Temari e Shikamaru

- Putz... isso é muito problemático... – foi Shikamaru terminar de dizer isso que recebeu um soco de Temari

- Cala a boca bebê chorão – diz uma Temari irritada

- Em segundo lugar na tarefa: Ten-Ten e Neji

- E-eu não acredito que a gente ta em segundo! – diz uma animada Ten-Ten

- Por quê? Dúvida de nossa capacidade? – pergunta Neji

- Não, mas é que não somos pessoas muito românticas... – **(ta todos já sabemos quem disse xD)**

- Em terceiro lugar na tarefa: Meru e Shino

- NANI?! – diz Meru muito animada

- O que você ouviu Meru – responde Tsunade

- Shino-kun estamos em terceiro, em terceiro!!

- Em quarto lugar na tarefa: empataram Sakura e Sasuke e Hinata e Naruto

- Haha eu to na sua frente Sasuke – diz Naruto

- Não está não, está na mesma colocação – responde Sasuke – E francamente você acha que eu ligo? Principalmente, é romance.

- É ma-

- Silêncio e me deixem continuar!!! – grita Tsunade – E em ultimo lugar na tarefa: Kurenai e Asuma. E a próxima tarefa terá início agora...

- Como assim terá início agora Tsunade-sama? Recém acabamos uma tarefa...

- Sim Meru – responde Tsunade – mas a próxima tarefa é assim mesmo...

Logo após Tsunade dizer isso, todas as garotas são tiradas do local, e são aprisionadas em diferentes locais, deixando os meninos muito confusos.

- A missão de vocês é salvar as garotas. – diz Tsunade seriamente – Agora vão!

**Naruto POV**

Naruto olha para o local onde Hinata estava presa, e tenta pensar antes de agir. O que não da certo.

- Droga... – diz quase num sussurro Naruto. – Eu tenho que salvar a Hinata... ela ta sempre me ajudando... e eu só atrapalhando...

**Asuma POV**

Ele olha o local onde Kurenai está presa, e começa a refletir:

"_Kurenai... por favor fique bem. Você sempre será a mais bela... Pena que eu não tenho coragem para dizer... mas posso demonstrar..."_

**Shikamaru POV**

Ele olha tudo muito entediado. Até seus olhos pararem sobre Temari e...

"_Temari você pode ser problemática...mas não quer dizer que tenha que agir como uma... gosto muito de você mas não é por isso que você tem fazer eu te salvar..." _– pensa Shikamaru, em seguida dizendo – Que problemático...

**Neji POV**

Neji tenta achar o ponto mais fácil para salvar Ten-Ten. Mas em quanto isso... reflete sobre algo muito importante...

"_Isso só pode ser brincadeira... não dá um dia que eu descobri meus verdadeiros sentimentos por você... e acontece isso... tudo que eu queria... era poder dizer, e não demonstrar abertamente logo de cara..."_

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke examinava tudo com seu olhar frio. Mas dentro dele... ele não estava do mesmo modo...

- Sakura você vive para me dar trabalho... – diz Sasuke – _"Por quê? Por quê sempre você que tem que se dar mal? Isso me deixa irritado... não gosto de vê-la sofrendo... gomen... Sakura..."_

**Shino POV**

Shino manda seus insetos investigarem modos para o resgate, enquanto pensa no passado: **(Sim, isso vai servir para vocês entenderem melhor a história da Meru)**

**Flashback**

Shino estava andando por Konoha, quando ouve alguém chorar...

- Você está bem? – pergunta ele

- Q-Quem é você? – diz a voz rouca

- Sou Aburame Shino... o que aconteceu com você?

- Meu remédio... ele acabou... – responde a voz – Sem ele... eu não posso voltar pra casa...

- Posso te levar até lá... isso se você não se importar... – diz Shino – Onde você mora?

- Perto da saída da vila... a propósito meu nome é Meru... e muito obrigada por me ajudar...

**Fim do flashback**

"_Não quero que ela se machuque de novo... não quero mais vê-la chorar... mesmo que pra isso... eu tenha que... ser mais... parecido com todos..."_

**(continua)**

**Oi minna n.n**

**Eu consegui manter a promessa e aqui ta o cap.**

**Claro que menor que o esperado mas... não se pode ter tudo**

**A sim!!! Meus sinceros agradecimentos a Mari Sushi.**

**Obrigada Mari, provavelmente sem sua ajuda esse cap. Não teria saído e nem a idéia pro próximo n.n**

**Mais uma vez obrigado e não ponham a opinião sobre a tarefa ainda... ela ainda não foi terminada**

**Kissu**

**Até o próximo cap.**


	8. Eu penso mas não ajo

**O baile de Konoha**

**Capítulo 8 – Eu penso mas não ajo.**

Todos os garotos estavam um tanto quanto pensativos. Mas, e as garotas??

**Ten-Ten POV**

Ela estava amarrada em uma cadeira, dentro de uma torre sem sua armas.

A ninja não conseguia se mexer, e começava sentir-se atordoada com a fumaça.

- Neji... ajuda – diz ela – _"Por quê? Por quê?Não é justo! Por que justo quando estou próxima de Neji isso tem que acontecer?!... Eu... que já sofri tanto por causa dele, pela sua frieza... Mas, agora que estava tudo bem... Me tiraram do único que tem o direito de se aproximar de mim..."_

**Temari POV**

Temari estava irritada. Ela estava sendo mantida em uma jaula com muitos gardas em volta, e para piorar tiraram suas armas.

Tudo que restos a ninja da areia, foi esperar...

- Seu bebê chorão onde você ta? – diz Temari – _"Desgraçados! Eu vim até aqui não para ser tratada que nem um animal... mas sim para vir a esse baile idiota com o Shikamaru! Mas acho que não vai dar, ne?Droga! Tudo que eu pedi foi poder passar um tempo com aquele preguiçoso! Mas... não desse jeito"-_ NÃO DESSE JEITO!!!

Ao gritar isso e tentar se soltar, os guardas a põe para dormir...

**Kurenai POV**

Kurenai estava simplesmente sentada, sem nada a controlando ou segurando...

- Muito bem Asuma prove o que diz... – diz a jounin – _"Asuma... eu queria poder ir para onde você está mas... a tarefa perderia toda a graça... eu sinto muito por fazer você ter que me resgatar... Asuma, só por favor não me abandone em nenhuma circunstancia!"_

**Meru POV**

Ela estava sentada no chão, sem conseguir mexer suas pernas.

Em sua frente, só haviam guardas. Nada de mais. Mas para ela, era de mais sim...

- Meu remédio... eu preciso do meu... remédio... – diz ela sentindo uma grande dor. Não só por não conseguir mexer as pernas, mas sim, por não poder fazer nada. – _"Eu sou uma inútil mesmo... não consigo fazer nada sem aquele remédio! Shino-kun me perdoa... eu sempre trago problemas pra você..."_

**Início do flashback**

Haviam duas crianças sentadas conversando sobre banalidade. A garota ria muito, mas o garoto se mantinha sério. Eles se encontravam na praça central de Konoha.

- Muito obrigada Shino-kun! – diz a garota entre os risos – Obrigada por estar perdendo seu tempo comigo e, sinto muito por faze-lo perder... – diz ficando triste

- Meru... quem disse que estou perdendo meu tempo??? Eu estou me divertindo com alguém da minha idade e sem julgado. E mesmo porque... eu não vejo problema nenhum eu você ter que tomar remédio...

Com isso, a pequena garotinha de apenas oito anos cora.

**Fim do flashback**

- "_Mas dessa vez... vou tentar não trazer problemas..." _– Shino-kun...

E desmaia.

**Hinata POV**

Ela estava aprisionada depois de uma ponte de corda, em baixo da terra com algemas e espinhos.

A Hyuuga encontrava-se completamente sem chakra.

Seu rosto estava inchado e ela chorava.

_- "Naruto-kun gomen nasai, eu sou só um estorvo pra todos como meu pai diz mesmo... Mas, eu não quero mais ser! Eu quero ser que nem o Naruto-kun! Mas... isso é impossível, já que eu sou uma... fraca... – _pensa Hinata – _"Mas... eu vou me esforçar pra sair daqui e poder ver o sorriso do Naruto-kun. Mesmo que não seja pra mim o seu sorriso eu quero vê-lo!"_

**Sakura POV**

Ela estava amarrada com correntes e bolas de ferro.

Nem poderia ser dito que aquela que mais parecia um monstro aprisionado no momento, era a discípula de Tsunade, a garota julgada por muitos garotos a linda do país do fogo...

Ela se debatia mas de nada adiantava, só mas a machucava... **(rimo XD)**

- Eu sou uma fraca mesmo... se eu continuar assim eu nunca merecerei o Sasuke-kun – diz Sakura começando a chorar. – Não! Essas lágrimas não poderiam vir... o

Sasuke-kun nunca vai olhar mim se eu continuar chorando e desistindo por tão pouco... Mas _" O que eu posso fazer? Eu amo o Sasuke-kun mas não consigo fazer nada direito_..." Acho que sou mesmo muito irritante... – pensa e diz ela com um sorriso triste.

**Voltando aos garotos**

- O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO ESPERANDO? VÃO LOGO! – grita Tsunade e todos vão.

**(continua)**

**Desculpa n.n'**

**Mas eu perdi a história uma vez e não tive paciência de escrever de novo antes"**

**Mas mesmo assim ta aí a história não ta?**

**Então...**

**Bem agora sim eu vou fica mais uns dias sem postar...**

**Mas dessa vez não por falta de paciência!!!**

**E sim porque vou viajar T.T**

**E só pra lembra-los que a tarefa ainda não terminou, ok?**

**Kissus**

**Matta ne**


End file.
